


Question Me

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Bottom Rhett, First Time, M/M, Not Underage, Rimming, Smutty, Teasing, Top Link, just a gap, not a weird age thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Prompted: would you write some age difference rhink smut? Not underage of course, just... big gap?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Question Me

Rhett knows what he wants, but he doesn’t exactly know how to get it, so he sits at the bar, feigning confidence, and wishing his looks were a little more on his side. He’s talked to some nice guys, some his age and some older, but none seemed to fit what he’s looking for. He knows this process might be sped up if he got out there and danced a little, but he’s afraid his knees would buckle under him. So, he sits at the bar, internally hyping himself up, when someone slides up next to him and asks the same question he was wondering himself, “You ever gonna get out there and dance, sweetheart?”

With one shuttering deep breath, Rhett turns to look at the questioning man, jaw dropping as his eyes roam over his face. He has dark hair with a silvery streak that dances with color as the lights in the club change. There’s a dusting of stubble over his chin and sharp jaw, making his perfect lips look that much softer. Framed by clear-rimmed glasses are gorgeous and observant blue eyes, shifting between intense and mischievous depending on what the lights do. That mouth Rhett immediately wants to taste curls up into a smile the longer Rhett stares. “What are you doin’ here alone, darlin’?” he asks, fingers circling the rim of his glass. Rhett’s eyes are drawn to his hand at the movement, mouth snapping shut as he stares at that too, long fingers slightly shaky but confident and perfect for working Rhett open, teasing over his prostate- “Do I need to get pen and paper, honey? Or is this your way of sayin’ you wanna be left alone?”

Rhett shakes his head, meeting the man’s eyes again and saying, “Sorry, I’m Rhett.” 

He holds out his hand and Link’s fingers gingerly wrap around his palm, lingering in their touches as he gives Rhett’s hand a firm shake, “I’m Link.” Taking a sip of his drink, his eyes remain on Rhett, making the younger man’s ears go red. “Why are you here tonight, baby?”

Sitting up a little straighter, Rhett levels his gaze, trying to decide what answer will get him into this man’s bed. He came here to have sex with a man for the first time and who better than the magnificent specimen sitting next to him. “I think my response to that depends on what your answer to the same question would be,” Rhett says, smirking a little over his drink. 

Link licks his lips, eyes falling to his glass before they flick back up to Rhett, “I’m looking to take a pretty boy home.” 

Rhett smiles, shiver of anticipation crawling down his spine, “Well you’re in luck. I’m hoping to be taken home by a handsome man.” 

Pushing his glasses up and resting an elbow on the bar, Link says, “How much experience do you have in this scene, Rhett?”

The younger man swallows, sensing that if he answers this question wrong, Link will walk away. So in that case, he should probably answer honestly. “None.”

Link doesn’t look surprised, “And you came here to find yourself a man…” His eyes drift around the room before landing back on Rhett, “Risky.”

“I feel like it was worth taking the risk if I end up in your bed tonight. I have some questions that I need answered,” Rhett says, brain reminding him of his most recent breakup with a nice girl, all because he felt nothing. He needs dick. And the man in front of him definitely has it. 

The older man’s eyes light up and he leans in a little closer, “You wouldn’t be the first boy I’ve helped figure out some things. How old are you, Rhett?”

“Twenty-two,” Rhett answers, mentally crossing his fingers that this isn’t where it all breaks down. 

“Oh,” Link says, smirking, “Then it’s about time you found out what it’s like to be fucked. Are you married?”

“No,” Rhett answers easily, “How old are you?”

Link’s smirk changes to a grin, “Forty-five.” He eyes Rhett to see if that changes anything, but it doesn’t. The younger man couldn’t have cared less if he’d said seventy-five. He’s found what he wants: a hot man with experience who he has a good gut feeling about. 

“You gonna take me home, Link?” he asks, downing the rest of his drink. 

“I think I might. Let me buy you another drink, make sure you have no reservations about this.”

Rhett gets something with a low alcohol content, he wants to remain squarely in his right mind for this. Link downs a shot, drawing Rhett’s eyes to the way his throat works around the liquid when he throws his head back. Next, he orders a water and they chat a little more, easing into a comfortable rhythm. Before he knows it, Rhett is being guided out of the club with a warm hand on his lower back. That hand shifts to his thigh when they take a seat in the Uber. He knew they were flirting before, but now he feels like Link is slipping into seduction and he couldn’t be more happy about it. 

Link’s hand is rubbing intimately up his inner thigh, mouth at his ear whispering obscene and lovely things, and every time Rhett exhales, it comes out shaky. Hand on his lower back again, Link guides him into his house and Rhett barely takes in his surroundings as Link’s thumb rubs circles through the fabric of his shirt. Standing in Link’s bedroom, the older man steps in front of him, one hand trailing down his chest and the other lacing their fingers together. “Take a deep breath, baby,” Link says, eyes falling to his lips, “Still comfortable? Still want this?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Rhett breaths, tilting his head down to silently beg for a kiss. Link’s hand slides around the back of his neck and he leans up to indulge him, lips fitting to Rhett’s like they were made to do it, tongue not hesitating to come out to play and Rhett lets him in gladly. Wrapped in a weird sensation of falling, Rhett grabs Link’s hips for stability, sinking deeper into it as Link’s other hand slides up his back. The falling sensation becomes reality as Link guides them back on the bed, landing on top between Rhett’s knees and still kissing him fiercely. It doesn’t become frantic, per-say, but Link does take control, working at Rhett’s shirt buttons and following his actions with his mouth, drawing the first breathy moans out of Rhett. 

He leaves love bites and hickeys over his collar bones and on the soft part of his belly that Rhett knows he’ll be appreciating in the mirror later. Hand resting meaningfully on Rhett’s belt buckle, Link leans up and kisses him, whispering, “How you feelin’, darlin’?”

“Feel like I want you out of this,” Rhett says, pawing at the back of his shirt. Link laughs and sits up to strip it off, grinning as Rhett’s eyes roam over his chest, taking in the muscle definition and dusting of chest hair, attention lingering on those sharp collar bones. He leans down to kiss the awe off his face before working his way down his torso again, sucking a couple of marks into the soft skin right above his waistband. He rests a teasing hand over the bulge in his pants, grinning as Rhett whines and presses up into it. 

With nimble fingers, he gets Rhett’s pants and underwear down around his thighs, kissing along the crease of his hip and teasing Rhett’s cock where it rests leaking precum on his stomach, red and throbbing. Rhett hums a pitiful, “Please,” fingers twitching at his side as he keeps from touching himself. Link chuckles and leans forward to lick a strip up his dick, making Rhett shutter and moan. 

He pats his hip and presses a kiss to the head, “Let’s get these the rest of the way off so you can turn over for me.” With Link’s help, he shimmies out of his clothes, stealing a kiss before getting on his knees on the bed. “Such a nice ass,” Link says, running his hands over it and parting his cheeks with his thumbs. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he moans at the sight of it, leaning up to kiss down his back before startling Rhett by licking over the pucker, who groans at the feeling of his stubble against such sensitive skin. Link laughs a little when he jumps, rubbing a thumb around the ring of muscle as he reaches for lube with the other hand. 

He soothes a hand over his lower back as he spreads lube around Rhett’s hole, saying, “Relax and breathe for me, darlin’, it’s gonna feel real good real soon.” Rhett nods into the crook of his arm, moaning loud as Link slips his first finger in and begins to work it around. He slowly coaxes him to relax, getting Rhett open and moaning as he kisses his skin, fingers pumping in and out. He feels ready long before Link stops, unable to express as much because speech has left him.

When Link removes his fingers, earning a whine from Rhett, the big man looks over his shoulder, brought back to the present a little by the sound of a zipper. He groans as he hears Link lubing himself up, shiver running through his body as he thinks about what’s happening next. Warm hands rub over his back in big soothing circles. “You ready, honey?”

“Mhm,” Rhett moans, pushing his hips back, “Please fuck me, Link.” 

“Tell me if I need to stop, sweetheart,” Link says, teasing his tip around Rhett’s rim. The younger man nods feverishly against the bedspread, fingers tightening in the fabric as Link presses in. 

“Oh my god,” Rhett nearly sobs, the fullness and the slight burn rushing through his body. Link holds his hips tightly, keeping the pace consistent until he bottoms out, chin dropping to his chest as he groans. Rhett adjusts to the stretch and then he’s pressing back against the older man, whining, “Please, Link, please move. Fuck me, god, please.”

“You asked for it, darlin’,” Link grunts before pulling out and pressing back in, shoving all the air out of Rhett’s lungs. 

“Fuuuck fuck fuck fuck,” Rhett moans as Link slowly gets faster, changing his angle until Rhett shouts, “Right there! Oh, fuck, Link please don’t stop, right there.”

Link trails some kisses down his spine as he fucks him, working him into a moaning mess before he takes his cock in hand, making Rhett whine and shiver. “Glad you came home with someone who knows what they’re doin’, baby?” Link asks before sucking a hickey onto his shoulder. Rhett nods dumbly, eyes squeezed shut because it’s too much to have them open, drooling on the bed because he can’t really do anything about it. “Love gettin’ fucked by a man twice your age, dontcha?” Rhett just mumbles some nonsense in response, making Link laugh. Forehead connecting with Rhett’s shoulder, Link’s orgasm finally starts to catch up with him so he thrusts harder and pumps Rhett faster, shoving him towards the edge. 

“Fuck, Link, oh fuck, please god, ah-” Rhett yells, climax taking him by surprise and ripping through him violently. Link moans as Rhett’s orgasm spasms around him, forcing him off the edge as well as he fills the condom. His hand doesn’t stop jerking Rhett for a few more seconds, milking him for every last drop of pleasure. Finally, Rhett’s body gives out completely, collapsing onto the mattress and straight into the mess he made. Link’s hands rub gently over his back as he pulls out with a sigh, pressing his lips to his skin a few times before getting off to clean up. 

Coaxing Rhett into rolling over, he cleans him up a bit too, knowing how nasty it is to wake up in your own cum. With the lights out, he crawls into bed with the young man, hand running through his hair. “Get all your questions answered?” he asks.

Rhett nods against his chest, “Yeah, and then some.”

“Oh? What’d you learn that you weren’t expecting?” Link asks, tugging him a bit closer.

“I’m very much into older men.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check my tumblr @harper44


End file.
